


You

by Kankri_the_murderer_Vantas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Death, Domestic Violence, Humanstuck, M/M, Manipulation, More Tags When I'm Not A Lazy Piece Of Shit, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kankri_the_murderer_Vantas/pseuds/Kankri_the_murderer_Vantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Cronus Ampora and you're so, so cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Losing Hope.

**Author's Note:**

> ps he eats ass

You, a tall and handsome little boy, had always been Daddy's jewel. You were a diamond with golden brace holding you in the perfect place to be treated like a prince.

You were then replaced. When Mommy decided she wanted another kid, Eridan came along. This pissed you off. You had so many dreams to go around the world with Daddy and be the best magician ever lived. But, here you were, in your room at fifteen.

You look at your posters, at your props and outfit. It's around one in the morning and you hear Eridan crying in his bedroom.

You've just about had it with this bullshit.

You grab an empty box out from under your bed and start taking all of the posters down and gathering all the books and props and clothes. You stuff them all in the box and stomp out of your room.

First stop? Eridan's room.

You swing open the door and lean in the door way. "Shut it, you filthy piece of love-stealing trash," you growl before shutting the door again and walking out to the back yard. You don't here him crying anymore.

You set the box in the fire pit and go to the shed. You grab a bottle of lighter fluid and some matches. You walk back to the box of items intended for magical use. You pour the lighter fluid all over them and strike a match, taking a deep breath before throwing it into the box.

You watch it burn, a rather sly grin on your face.


	2. You've Lost Hope AND Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he still eats ass

You, Cronus Ampora, are not seventeen and you're nasty.

You're horrid, a terrible and disgusting human being. But, fuck, if you were still handsome. You were the hottest kid on the block. And the most dangerous.

Due to your rambunctious nature, you were pulled from the school you had attended for most of your life. Now, you were in a public school.

A fucking public school.

You don't deserve this treatment. You would have called defax, but you decided against it for a few reasons: There was a cute boy there, you were the most popular, and you got to put a gym in the house.

You, the hottest and rudest boy to live, are now watching your younger brother. He'd gotten bigger and started school, but he was still obnoxious and stupid. You hate his ugly little face. You hate the way he acts like you two are best pals. You hate that you have to watch him.

You hate that he was ever fucking born.

He's sitting on the living room floor, playing with his toys. He's building a little castle. You huff and lay your head on the back of the couch. You want to rid of him forever. You start to think.

"Hey, Eridan. Go into the attic, will you? And open the hatch window. If you jump out, you can fly." You look around the house and tap your fingers on the couch.

He nearly fucking jumps a foot in the air, face lighting up from it's previous bored state. You grin and nod when he asks if you "mean it". You sure as fuck do. You watch him skip off and you get up, going to the kitchen and watching out the window. Soon enough, you see him.

He flails and hits the ground hard.

No more movement.

You feel your heart race, but.. not out of fear or guilt, but in excitement. You grin and walk to the house phone. You pull the best frantic voice you can. And it's perfect. You cry into the phone that "I went to the bathroom and the next thing I know, he's out in the yard! I'm so sorry, God, I'm so sorry!" It's all a bunch of bullshit, but your parents believe you. They cry and cry and tell you to call 9-1-1. You do. You keep the act up and drop it as soon as they hang up.

You walk outside to his body. His head is cracked open like an egg and blood and pink matter pour out on the grass. His glasses are broken and so is his leg. He looks good like this, you think. You kneel down and pull his frail body into your arms. You hear sirens and you start to 'cry' again. You sob and cradle him and fool all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like, the entire ass


	3. You Get Back Your Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free.

You, Cronus, are sitting in a fold-up chair, wearing a black suit that made you look handsome. Like a pin-up guy or a model. You force a permanent saddened look, watching the service take place. As soon as it's time to talk, you're first.

You spew the most sarcastic and bullshit speech of all time: "Eridan was.. the best little brother anyone could ask for. He was funny and adorable and, fuck.. I'm sorry, I just..."

You bring yourself to tears.

"I wish I didn't go. I wish I would've just stayed on that couch and never got up to piss. I wish I had never let him out of my sight.. I wish I could've told him I loved him." You pull an angry expression. "I know I didn't act like it, BUT I LOVED HIM, DAMN IT!"

So. _Much. **Bullshit.** _

Honestly? You deserve an award. You're the best at everything and you think someone should recognize.

**Author's Note:**

> he eats the whole ass


End file.
